Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel having curved surfaces, and more particularly, to a multi-curved liquid crystal display panel having improved yield.
Discussion of the Related Art
An image display, which displays various pieces of information on a screen, is core technology in the information and communication age and is developed with a thin profile, low weight, high portability, and high performance. Therefore, a flat panel display, which may reduce weight and volume corresponding to drawbacks of a cathode ray tube (CRT), is in the spotlight. The flat panel display generally displays an image on a flat screen but, recently, to satisfy various functions, a curved display having a designated radius of curvature has been proposed.
For example, a display panel having one curved surface is introduced and, further, a display panel having one curved surface in which curvature of a central part thereof and curvature of both side parts thereof are different is introduced.
To manufacture a related art display panel having one curved surface, a flat display panel is put into a curved surface machining apparatus, and then, force is applied to the flat display penal to forcibly form a curved surface. However, in this case, an alignment axis of liquid crystals at the edge of the display panel is twisted, thereby permitting light leakage.
To solve such a problem, a method of manufacturing a curved display panel using annealing has been proposed. When a display panel is placed on a jig having a curved surface shape and annealing is carried out, moisture is evaporated from polarizing plates, thereby causing the polarizing plates to contract. As a result, the surface of the display panel is curved. However, only one curved surface may be formed through such an annealing method, and thus, if a multi-curved liquid crystal display panel is manufactured, yield is lowered.